


She's Bleeding

by Specks_of_Love



Series: Toramayu [2]
Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Angry Tora, Angst, Bullies, F/M, Hospital, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lazy Tora, Mentions of Blood, Sick Ushio, Slightly graphic, Tora Rescue, Violence, drugged, one-shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ushio saved Reiko, his popularity with his peers gained quite a boost. Riha, a bully whose reputation has been sullied, believes that taking Ushio as her boyfriend will solve her problems.<br/>But Asako and Mayuko are in her way. And sadly, Asako is missing from school today to take care of a sick Ushio...leaving only one target for Riha's cruel games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary carefully. The story takes place more after the fact, than during...

_‘Why do I always come to see her when Ushio’s being an idiot?’_ Tora grumbled as he reclined in Mayuko’s bed. 

Mayuko was still in school, Ushio was sick again, and Asako was playing hooky to nurse the boy back to health in place of Ushio’s father. Grunting, Tora rolled over and propped his head up. Mayuko’s room was certainly...different. 

Creepy dolls, pennant wheels’ whose mismatched colors were liable to induce headaches, a very pink and pastel closet, strange trinkets, odd baubles, and piles upon piles of books. 

At least it was clean. 

Tora’s ears perked as the front door was opened. Just in case, he made himself invisible. Good thing too, Mayuko’s mother burst into the room then in a frenzy. Phone in one hand and an overflowing bag in the other. The woman was already showing signs of stress and worry. 

“So, you’re saying...what?! Mayuko just disappeared?!” She shouted, catching Tora’s attention, “No, her phone isn't on the desk! I told you, she always takes it to school! No-! Hey! I don't know why she isn't answering!”

Tora scowled. He was likely going to have to get up and do something about that. However, her pure smell was likely going to be hard to find in a sea of perfumes and colognes. 

“Bullies? What about them? She never mentioned having troubles with her peers. She's a well-liked girl!” Her mother scowled. 

Tora paused, unsure as to what he should do. “Bah, I might as well.” He grunted, “A damaged dessert isn't much fun to eat, anyway.”  
**  
***Time Lapse*  
  
Mayuko groaned as she came to. Her head throbbed and her mind was gunked, as if it was filled with cotton. But…  
__  
‘W-why can't I move?!’  
  
“Hey, she's awake!”

Mayuko screeched as something hard connected with her cheek and jaw. It felt like a wooden paddle…  
__  
‘Like the one missing from Ms. Gonaki’s class! But...we know who…’  
  
“Heh, I think she knows who we are.” 

A hand grubbed Mayuko’s chin and yanked hard. “R-Riha...s-stop!”

“No.” Riha snickered and forcefully shoved Mayuko’s head against the trunk of the tree she was tied to. “Ushio’s always had eyes for you and Asako! He wasn't popular until he saved Reiko from killing herself! I don't know why, but he's everyone’s buddy now!”

Mayuko gave a soft laugh, her expression pitying. “It doesn't matter. Trying to date Ushio won't change what you did to Kurame.”

Mayuko shrieked as the paddle whipped across her face again. Riha grabbed Mayuko’s hair, wrenching back and forth in anger, “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Riha screamed, “Who fucking cares about Kurame?! I don't! I won't!”

“R-Riha…” she tensed and cried out as the paddle connected with her hip.

“I said shut up!” Riha scowled, “Ugh, you're not even pretty. Your hair is that weird ugly shade of blonde, your eyes don't stand out, you're too skinny and flat to be eye-catching…” Riha spat, “You're just annoying and clingy.”

Throwing the paddle at Mayuko, Riha laughed weakly as it hit the girl’s leg. “Let's go. Maybe some animal will come by and maul her.”

Mayuko felt tears well up as she struggled against the ropes. But whatever drug they'd pumped her with was still making her feel very weak. Everything hurt, she couldn't help herself, and it was getting late. 

“Someone?” Mayuko called out desperately, “Anyone?! Mom! Dad! USHIO, ASAKO, TORA!” Mayuko wailed, her voice hurting from the strain. 

She coughed, the blood from her mouth spewing over the ground in front of her. She felt nauseous, likely from all the blood she’d had to swallow. She would likely vomit soon.

“MAYUKO!” deep and rumbling, an alarmed voice called to her. 

The familiarity of the voice was comforting. “T-Tora-k-kun…” Mayuko wheezed. 

Tora didn't answer, he was too enraged as her slashed her ties with his claws, the smell of powerful drugs clung to Mayuko-chan like leeches. Blood, drugs, grime, and tears…

Mayuko shivered as Tora lifted her into his arms, finding that he wasn't at all bothered by her snuggling closer to him. From two strands of hair he formed a blanket, wrapping it round Mayuko's body.

She whimpered, “T-Tora…” she reached for his face. 

Carefully, the yokai took her hand in his clawed one and rumbled deep in his chest. “It's me, okay, Mayuko. Foolish girl, of course I'd come for you. You're mine.”

“To eat, right?” She chuckled weakly, falling into a fit of coughing. 

Tora growled, concern rising in his chest as Mayuko convulsed. Carefully, Tora rose into the air with Mayuko in his arms, quickly spotting a hospital not too far away and flying to it. Tora grunted, gently setting Mayuko on the ground as he landed in an alley. 

She whimpered but fell silent as he shushed her. “It's only for a moment.”

With a grumbled, Tora changed form to that of a generic monk, unable to clearly recall the Japanese police officers. Gingerly scooping Mayuko into his arms again, Tora dashed across the street, startling many drivers, and burst into the emergency room.

“She needs help! She's bleeding! She's bleeding and she reeks of drugs!” Tora roared. 

A group of nurses, well used to this kind of this by now, rushed over and immediately wrenched Mayuko from Tora. She cried out for him, but he couldn't follow her. Instead he fled before anyone could question him for bringing her in. 

Tora scowled. The stench of Mayuko’s blood and the sedatives were too powerful to discern any scents. If he wanted to take revenge on her attackers for hurting her-his meal...he'd have to ask Mayuko when she woke up.  
**  
**Time Lapse  
  
The smell that greeted her senses first were of a sterile hospital room. A doctor in the corner had her chart in hand. Noticing his patient was awake, the doctor offered Mayuko a practiced warm smile. 

“Don't move too much, Ms. Inoue. Your bruises and jaw will still be very sensitive.” He cautioned. 

Mayuko sighed; she just felt so tired. “O...okay.” She croaked. 

The doctor chuckled, “I'll let you rest. Push that button beside your bed if you need anything.” 

And with a polite nod of his head, the doctor left the room. Mayuko chuckled and turned towards the far corner of the room. “T-Tora-kun?” 

With a small grumble, the yokai made his presence known and visible. “You look like you'd taste terrible.”

The blonde woman merely chuckled, “I feel the same way. But I'll get better. It takes more than that to keep me off my feet.” 

Tora went to stand by her bedside. “Tell me who hurt you.” A dark shadow passed over his face, “I'll make sure-.”

His voice caught as Mayuko squeezed his hand, shaking her head. “Don't, please don't Tora-kun.” She coughed, reveling in the feeling of Tora lightly squeezing her hand in response. “Just stay here, please? I don't want-. I can't-.”

Tora grumbled, silently plotting a plan for later. But for now, he'd remain by Mayuko’s side. Silently guarding her.


End file.
